


Spy vs Spy cartoons thoughts

by Nieman



Category: Spy vs Spy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieman/pseuds/Nieman
Summary: My ideas for Spy vs Spy cartoons





	Spy vs Spy cartoons thoughts

In regard to the Spy Vs Spy cartoon Mad magazine my ideas for two cartoons by Orginal cartoonist...so read and enjoy [I prefer the old fashioned version]

1) Black Spy Wins:  
Panel 1 Black Spy is sunning himself on the Beach. Nearby sign reads: Danger Quicksand beyond this point. White Spy shows up with a gun.  
Panel 2 Black Spy is sinking in quicksand while White Spy relaxes on Beach louge.  
Panel 3 White Spy is trapped in cage beach louge  
Panel 4 White Spy is rockted off to open grave in Spy Cemetery, while Black Spy bids him a fond farewell [hidden view shows Black Spy is actually standing on a hydraulic rocket lift which is attacted to beach chair/rocket louge]

2) White Spy Wins:  
Panel 1 Black Spy looks outside his house and is puzzeled to see dozens of White Spies.  
Panel 2 Black Spy views his Spy periscope that White Spies are attending Spy Conference  
Panel 3 Black Spy deceides he'll pull off the biggest coup of his career by blowing up White Spy meeting  
Panel 4 Black Spy changes to White Spy custume, including forged White Spy ID..and a Bomb  
Panel 5 Black Spy steps into meeting hall..and is shocked to find this is a Black Spy/Double Spy meeting...he is the only "White Spy" Inside and his ID and Bomb falls out of his pocket.  
Panel 6 Black Spy funeral in Spy Cemetery..on the borderline between Black and White Spy Sections. Black Spy minister on one side and White Spy gravedigger on one side. Two Black Spy pallbeares on one side and Two White Spy pallbears on the other side. On Gravestone reads: "Here lies Spy...who tried to double spy..but didn't quite succeed RIP SPY"

The End


End file.
